


Irony

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn battle prompt: blue (in which I proceed to take all porn battle pairing prompts that look hot and write a sex scene before I realize that porn battle doesn't necessarily mean porn...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

“I traveled to a new galaxy for you,” she wants to say, but it’s really not true, and Vala’s been to a few of those recently without even trying. Elizabeth hasn’t made a move to acknowledge her separately from the rest of the SGC personnel, and Vala’s stuck with Daniel’s quest for the holy grail. It’s not like she was ever one to make something out of a fling.

But Daniel’s quest isn’t anywhere near as exciting for her as it is for him. When she goes to Elizabeth it’s really to ask for a tour or map or something.

This is the fabled ‘Lost City’ of the Ancients. There’s got to be loads of treasure, or at least some pretty baubles worth lifting. Some special tech that less skilled scavengers than herself haven’t found.

Then Elizabeth turns around to finally look at her (probably by accident) and her eyes are blue, darker than the mid-afternoon ocean behind her, and Vala’s never really thought of that as a special color before. Now it’s like every single cliché about other people in the room phasing out of perception is coming to life, and biting her in the ass.

“This isn’t the time or place,” Elizabeth murmurs, jerks her chin, and Vala, like she learned to that Earth-summer, follows.

She doesn’t mean to do it, but somewhere between “Hey, long time” and “Yeah, the Ori, who are being led by my daughter! I will never blame my mother for bad parenting ever again” she’s standing close enough to brush their hands together.

“We should—I,” Elizabeth says, and Vala puts her hands on the rails on either side of Elizabeth, trapping her between them. She’d ask, but Elizabeth bites her lower lip, and doesn’t meet her eyes. It answers for her.

She’s surprised to find that weird tugging, burning thing happening to her chest, like the first time they said goodbye. This is a bad sign. A good crook always knows when to cut her losses and run.

Vala doesn’t move.

Elizabeth’s jaw moves up, an almost imperceptible nod that she wouldn’t have caught if she hadn’t been looking so hard.

Vala’s never really been all that big on self-control. (It’s not that she’s not good at it, it’s that she’s learned the hard way that it’s generally a waste of time.) She takes that as the only sign she’ll get and lets her lips touch Elizabeth’s, noses angling against each other.

There is absolutely no reason that this should be making her heart thud that loud, mouth completely dry, cold sweat breaking out all over her skin, stomach flip-flopping like it’s on a crashing alkesh with disabled inertial dampeners. She doesn’t say anything to give herself away, beg, but maybe moans a little, and Elizabeth’s mouth opens, brushing against hers, sharing breath, and that pretty much does in Vala’s attempt to keep a safe upper hand.

She presses hard into Elizabeth’s body, kissing her deep and wet and needy like she never really lets herself be, no matter how much she whines and pouts to get her way with trivial things. Elizabeth murmurs against her cheek, eyelashes brushing Vala’s skin, making her shiver and pick her up, legs wrapping around her waist. (How she’s missed this!)

In the morning, she finds herself watching the rise and fall of Elizabeth’s breasts as she sleeps and not even thinking anything raunchy, just that her skin is beautiful in sunlight and… she’s a little horrified to discover when her brain supplies the word in this new context: precious.

Elizabeth was right. This isn’t the time, place, or, considering the quaint (absurd) customs of this backwards people, the right gender of a person for Vala to start having feelings for.

She should’ve gone for that tall, dark, pretty man who’d given Mitchell the lemon, with the interesting hair. (She’d heard rumors of a betting pool on whether it was actually a sentient life-form or not—Vala’s actually seen stranger things, not any that she can immediately think of, but yeah, that could’ve been fun. She’d also heard some things about him and the fabled McKay, but he’s away with Sam on the Odyssey. It could’ve been worth a try. Earth boys,—with the exception of Daniel Jackson, who’s a rather special case in several galaxies—are easy.)

But then, she’s always preferred invaluable over easy.

Somewhere out there, a higher being is laughing Itself silly at the irony.


End file.
